Magic of A Picnic
by lemishie
Summary: Hibiki and Shi-chan are going on a picnic. Shirrasan POV. Hint of HibikixAhito.


_Author Note:_

This series really needs more fan and fanfics.

I'll join in for the cause.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners, Jun Maeda and Rei Izumi.

_Summary: Hibiki and Shi-chan are going on a picnic. Shirrasan POV. Hint of HibikixAhito._

_

* * *

_

First off. The name is Lord Shirrasan. Not Shii-chan. Not Shiko. I don't go for that cutesy-smushy thing, ya got me? I am a homunculus that was made by this gal named Hibiki. Now, she isn't really the most brightest girl there is and, heck, how she even manage to make me without any deformities, I call it luck. _Really_ good luck. Still, even though she's clumsy and a total crybaby... She's okay, I guess. When she's not nagging me for just about every little thing.

So today we're going to the park and have a picnic. Actually, it was supposed to be yesterday, but apparently after the incident where the north side of the school was blown to smithereens, Hibiki and I were grounded by Misaki and weren't allowed to leave our room. Hey, how was I supposed to know that butterfly could dodged all of my 23 shots? Anyway, that doesn't matter anymore.

I sat on a bench, watching Hibiki set up the colorful blanket onto the grass with the exception that this is her fourth try before a gust of wind blows by and lead to another 3 minute chase after the flying blanket.

"Hmm, shouldn't Teach place a rock on the side of the blanket before trying to spread it out?"

I looked toward where the voice came from. Sure enough, it was that human boy with the cool sunglasses. He raise a hand to me, "Yo."

I gave a nod to acknowledge him. He sat toward the right to me on the bench and cupped his hands together over his mouth, "Teach! You need help there?"

Hibiki perked her head toward our direction and her eyes widened with surprise. Then she smiled to him warmly and waved her hand, "H-Hello, Ahito-kun! What are you doing here?"

"Just walking around a bit! Do you still need help?" He gestured toward the blanket in her other hand.

Hibiki looked down at the blanket then back up and shook her head vigorously, "N-No! I'm fine! I can do it!"

In attempt to prove her declaration, she once more spread out the blanket onto the grass. For a moment, she actually succeeded and blanket was indeed on the ground. She turned back to us and puff her chest in pride. Ahito-kun and I clapped loudly in response, only just then the blanket decided to fly off behind her. The two of us snorted and laughed while Hibiki turned her head and, with a crestfallen face, chased after the blanket for round 5.

"Teach, use the basket to hold down the blanket, all right?"

Hibiki gave a nod and continued to run after the flying piece of cloth. Well, someone is going to have a good workout. I felt something soft placed between my lips. I blinked and looked at the teen next to me. He winked and held a babycake between his fingers while a bag full of them in his other free hand.

"Hungry, Shiko?"

I scowled against the bread in my mouth when that cursed nickname was mentioned. Through a mouth full of pieces of the bread, I answered, "Yea. And it's Lord Shirrasan! Not Shiko!"

He chuckled and placed another piece onto my hand. I munched on the soft brown sweet bread and chew it thoughtfully. Out of the corner of my eyes, I glanced at Ahito and found him looking at Hibiki while she finally managed to set up the blanket by taking Ahito's advice and the gusk perching on her shoulders. She chattered with the small animal about things from a "nice weather" to forgetting "to bring the utensils". She stopped for a moment then started to practically hyperventilating and waved her arms around in a ridiculous manner; wailing about her forgetfulness.

I sighed at this weird yet typical display of Hibiki-ness and turned around to reach for more of those babycakes. My hand stopped midway when I saw Ahito mouth quirked to a small smile toward Hibiki direction. A feeling of irritation rushed to my chest to see him thinking _my_ Hibiki in a possible cherish way! Nevertheless, I reached into the bag roughly and grabbed a handful of the sweet balls, startling the silver-eyed boy away from his _oogling_ at Hibiki.

I put on my best face to looked serious and annoyed.

Not _pouting_!

The great Lord Shirrasan does not _pout_!

"You look cute when you're pouting, Shiko."

My hear turned swiftly, only to find that damn irritating smile of his on his face.

"I am not _pouting_. A great homunculus like me does not do such a childish thing!"

"Although it fits you, no? You have a body of a child so I do believe pouting does suits you quite well."

If Hibiki wasn't here, I swore I would have already pulled out my M20A1 and blasted him out of my sight. I gritted my teeth and tried to smile sweetly at him, although I'm pretty sure it came out as a snarl.

"Well, this body of a child is about to get ready to take your gun from its hoister and shoot its own master, eh?"

His mouth turned a fine line and he raised his eyebrows at me. He pushed up his sunglasses before quietly muttering, "I'm pretty sure female homunculus doesn't PMS..."

I snorted, "Yea, well, wait until Hibiki grow taller and have bigger boobs before you gawking at her like some kind of pedophile."

Despite his black shades, I can tell he was staring at me then blinked. A snicker betrayed from his lips and evolved to a series of chuckles.

Bewildered but tried to maintain my ground calmly, "W-what?"

He pushed up his glasses again with a grin plastered all over his face, "I see. You're jealous."

"I'm not jealous! I – "

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to take her away from you. Thought you're more smarter than that."

I huffed up my chest and crossed my arms together indignantly, "Kind of hard to tell with that _look_ of yours! Beside, humans are selfish! When they want something, they'll do anything to take it!"

His grin lost its glow momentarily but lit back up as he shrugs his shoulders aloofly, "You're right. Humans _are_ selfish. We'll do anything to get what we want. So I guess that means you'll have to be _extra selfish_ to keep Hibiki all to yourself, hmm?"

I scowled at the clever comeback the cursed-eyed human made. To be more selfish will hurt my dignity as a homunculus but to be less selfish means Hibiki is not worth fighting for! And hell, both my dignity and Hibiki are _damn_ worth fighting for! I pursed my lips and mumbled, "I'm sure Hibiki would appreciate my selfishness... to a certain degree..."

"I'm sure she does. After all, it was her _selfish_ desire to create you to ease a lonely mother pain yet kept you by her side."

I looked at the human teen. His shades were tilting toward the tip of his nose, allowing me to see the infamous cursed healing eyes. Eyes that were reflecting the pure honesty of the words he spoke. I felt the corners of my mouth twitching upwards, similar to the way when he looked at Hibiki minutes ago.

"Hmph. Probably a good thing for Hibiki to be selfish a bit too, huh?"

"Heh heh. Teacher's selfishness was always unique and I bet it'll remain that way."

He stood up and handed me the brown bag. I took it automatically. Then I felt something soft on top of my head. I looked up, finding he had placed his hand on me.

He gave a smile and a jerk on the head, " And I can count on you to take care of Hibiki when I'm not around, Shiko."

The smile dropped once the uncool nickname was mentioned. I glared at him while slapping the hand that rested carefree off of my head. Just as I open my mouth to retort, Hibiki choose to come in bursting with joy and a couple of utensils in her hands.

"Look! A nice couple that's also on a picnic gave me some extra spoons and forks! Isn't that a relief?"

"That's great, Teach. Well, I better get going."

Hibiki tilted her head, "Eh? Leaving already? Won't you stay –"

"Thanks for the offer, Teach but I have to go and finish up the homework that you assigned to us."

Immediately, Hibiki looked apologetically at him and bowed her head hysterically, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it to take too much of your free time!"

Ahito merely waved his hand as if all was forgiven. Then he reached out to place his right hand on her head. I took a sharp inhale and the bag crackled loudly when my hands applied a new pressure full of displeasure. My eyes narrowed at the peeving sight of him _daring_ to rubbed her head, messing her hair with a hint of hidden affection and playfulness. His fingers smoothly running across those precious golden strands. Tainting it! All right in _front_ of _me_.

I hissed under my breath, "Cocky bastard..."

Just then, that human boy flickered his eyes at me and smirked. I nearly blew up my top as he pulled her close to his chest and gave a quick squeeze on her shoulder. He quickly let her go and then sprinted off just as I jumped off the bench, giving a loud shriek. Hibiki had that confused look on her face of what just happened but had the grand timing of reflex, which she should of used few seconds ago, to hold me before I managed to run off and hunt down the bastard!

I tried to pry off her arms but careful enough to not harm her, "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I SWEAR TO GOD, IMMA KILL THAT ASSHOLE! YOU BASTARD! GET BACK HERE, AND I SHOVE THAT GUN RIGHT UP YOUR – "

Hibiki, in all her glory of obliviousness, asked frantically while attempting to scold me, "Shi-chan! No swearing! What's the matter with you? Ahito didn't do anything wrong! He just gave a hug! Now calm down, please!"

"AND THEN I'LL CUT YOUR MOTHERF – "

" Shi-chan! I said no swearing!"

"AND THEN FEED IT TO THE DOGS, YOU F – "

"SHI-CHAN!"

I immediately stopped and looked at Hibiki. My eyes widen and felt my throat became dry. God. I didn't think the gal was capable of being scary but sure enough, her lips tilted downward, delicate eyebrows furrowed closely together, and her eyes... Her eyes that were always supposed to shine like the bright sun now burned its deadly rays of fire at me.

"Shi-chan!" I winced as her sharp voice taken a hold of me, "I didn't come out today to hear you swearing profanities on this nice day! I wanted to have a picnic with a happy Shi-chan, not this misbehaving b-beast! Now you can either calm down and control yourself or else – Or else, we can go straight home right now and never go on a picnic for a long time!"

I bit my lips as it trembled; willing myself not to cry. A homunculus does not cry!

"Well?" Her voice demanded the answer for the question at hand.

I numbly nodded. Of course, I'll agree. Not because the thought of no picnics for god-knows-how-long, but simply because anger does not suit Hibiki. It definitely does not suit her at all. She gave a nod of approval but then all her sternness dropped as the anger was replaced with a worried and frantic look when she notice my still form and hand that's pinching the end of her cloak.

"Shi-chan? A-Are you alright? D-Did I scold you too hard? You're not crying, are you? I'm sorry – "

"No, I'm not crying. And why are you apologizing? I was in the wrong, so stop it," I mumbled irritatedly.

"B-B-But there's tears! You are crying!"

Tears? What – Oh. Sure enough, the salty taste finally managed to trailed down to my lips. I quickly turned my head away in shame and rubbed these pesky blobs of water falling down then turned back with a renew disinterested face. I place my hands on my hips.

"What tears? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You turned away and wiped it off in front of – "

"Anyway, I'm starving! So let's eat already! Beside the sun is going to set in 2 hours, Hibiki!"

"Eh?" She pulled out a pocket watch and click it open, "You're right! It's 2 o' clock already!"

"I call dibs on the cookies!"

My legs turned in one swift movement and start to run toward the clothed blanket. Hibiki looked up and quickly jog after me. By the time, she reached to our spot, the Gusk and I were already chowing down on our 6th cookies. Hibiki opened her mouth to say something but closed it once she see the pet Gusk tilt his head toward her and sighed. Heh, always have an accomplice and you'll win. I held up my cup toward her, "I want something to drink."

Hibiki took the cup and just as she about to dipped the teapot into the cup. She paused then looked up at me with a confused face, "... I didn't give Ahito-kun class any homework."

I blinked and shrug my shoulders, waving my hand toward the cup to motion Hibiki to give me my tea. She snapped out of thought and poured the liquid.

Hmm... Maybe I won't use my M20A1. Still, I should shoot the bastard with his own gun for bothering us in the first place...

* * *

_Author Note_:

-scratches head-

Heh, I tried. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

_[Edit 8/11/10]_


End file.
